Eat a tomato
by sheepzroar
Summary: Hina and Kioske are very lively characters and they've earned the trust, respect and friendship of the Rekai Tenai. They work hard and party harder, but one day they just dissapear, and the dectectives wont rest untill they are found. edited


Disclaimer: Just assume I own nothing.

rated for alcohol use, and explicit language.

* * *

The music pulsed through the club, Yusuke and Kieko were at the middle of the dance floor. Botan was doing shots at the bar while Hiei sat in a corner sulking. Kioske and Shizuru were trying to get numbers from some swedish twins. Kurama and Hina were in the bathroom... 

"wow syou are like so cute!" said Hina who was so drunk she could hardly stand.

"oh, thankyou" said Kurama blushing slightly

"no! like seriously you could like totally, umm like model cuz, er... your sexinessosity is like...BOOM!" said Hina waving her hands in the air. Her voice echoed through the bathroom stall. Hina had just finished throwing up an arm and a leg, and was a little light headed.

"thats always nice to know" said Kurama.

"but, I wouldn't like.. um date you though..cuz your my friend, and friends don't let friends drive drunk!" exclaimed Hina

"which is why I am taking away your keys" said Kurama.

"but I'm not drunk" said Hina closing her eyes.

"sure.." said Kurama.

"okay, sho i'm a little tipsy...but you wouldn't cop a feel right" said Hina still with her eyes closed.

"no, I wouldn't" said Kurama.

"why not? Aren't I good enough for you to date rape?" exclaimed Hina

"Hina.. lower your voice" said Kurama.

"NO! YOU LOWER YOUR VOICE, CUZ YOU ARE EMBARRASSSSING ME!" exclaimed Hina.

"let's go Hina" said Kurama picking up Hina.

"oooh are we going to Disney land?" asked Hina.

"ahuh we sure are" said Kurama.

Kurama stumbled a bit to the car. It could have been Hina's wieght on his shoulders, or it could have been the vodka shots.. he decided not to take a chance. He called a cab.

The Cab took forever to arrive, but when it finally did Kurama pulled Hina into the backseat with him. They made it all the way to Genkai's temple, before she threw up all over his lap.

The rest of the gang was still in the club having a great time. They were celebrating thier latest victory. The team had faced new adverseries, with some new teamates which included Hina and Kioske.

Kioske was a warrior princess who sided with the spirit detectives in the last hours of battle against her clan. They were a dark haired and blue eyed clan of trained fighters. She proved her loyalty when she rescued the gang by risking her life in a death match with her evil older brother. She is very good natured, but does not tolerate rudeness.

Hina was of a clan of female demons who adopted her, they only interacted with men in order to reproduce.(she does not know of her birth parents) The female demons were forbidden to see men until thier thousandth year, so the spirit detectives were the first men she had ever seen. She appears to be an innocent blonde haired and green eyed girl, but can transform into a fanged and clawed demon with wolf features and a strange symbol on her right cheek (face). She is extremely friendly, but can get overly hyper.

* * *

The next morning Hina woke up with a throbing headache. She was still so tired, but she was very hungry. She was surprised to see she was still wearing the Jeans and "Hannibal Lector" t-shirt she had put on the night before. Then the events of the previous night flooded to her. 

After a shower and change of clothes, she walked into the kitchen to find Kurama sitting across from Kuwabara at the kitchen table. Kuwabara seemed more dazed and confused than usual, and Kurama had his eyes half closed.

"hey guys" said Hina.

"oh, hi Hina" said Kurama.

"so, you ready yet?" asked Kuwabara.

"what?" asked Hina.

"Demon hunting.. we got a new mission" said Kuwabara.

"YEAH! DEMON HUNTING..WE ARE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN!" exclaimed Hina

"shush!" whispered Kuwabara

"oh yeah, I forgot all about my headache.. do you guys have hangovers too?" asked Hina

"yeah, " said Kurama

"you bet" said Kuwabara

"bummer, this won't be so much fun if everybody is in a pissy mood.." said Hina

"we probably won't start until tomorrow, because we still have to travel to spirit world to get the details" said Kurama

"YEAH! OPERATION F-U-N SHALL COMMENCE!" Exclaimed Hina.

"shhh!" said Kuwabara

"sorry I forgot" whispered Hina.

"whats all the commotion in here?" asked Kioske

"we have a new mission! Isn't that sooooooo great?" asked Hina batting her eyelashes.

"It's wonderful sweetie, but um could you lower your voice.. I've got the biggest headache." said Kioske.

"oh, so sorry" whispered Hina.

"Hn," said Hiei crawling through the window.

"yeah, Hiei's here!" whispered Hina

"boooo" said Kuwabara sticking out his tongue.

"insolent fool" said Hiei unsheating his sword.

"A B C D E F G Gummi bears are chasing me, one is red and one is blue, a yellow one stole my shoe.." sang Hina.

"what was that?" asked Kioske

"trying to lighten up the mood" said Hina

"..." said Hiei

"I didn't lose my mind; I just sold it on eBay." said Hina walking away.

"you two really need to stop arguing.. now apoligize to each other" said Kioske.

"sorry Hiei" said Kuwabara.

"Your apoligy is accepted" said Hiei

"Hey! Your supposed to apoligize too!" said Kuwabara

"try and make me" said Hiei.

"Hiei... apoligize," said Kioske giving him a death glare.

"mmhpgrrrsorrygrrhmmph..hn" mumbled Hiei.

"see how easy that was?" asked Kioske.

" Gimmie a L! Gimmie a U! Gimmie a C.." started Hina

"what are you doing?" asked Kurama

"spelling...duh" said Hina walking into another room.

"..." said Kurama.

Hina entered the kitchen and opened another door.

"what are you looking for?" asked Kurama

"my lucky hat" said Hina

"oh! I forgot to give this to you" said Kurama handing Hina the hat.

"thankyou soooo much" said Hina as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"your..welcome" said Kurama struggling for air.

"You are such an awesome friend" said Hina still hugging him.

"then..why..do..you...want me to...die?" asked Kurama who was turning blue.

"oh sorry, sometimes I get too exited" said Hina.

"hmmn, I noticed" said Kurama as the blood colored his face again.

"hmn" said Hiei.

* * *


End file.
